Running Away
by minnieami11
Summary: Austin and Ally thought they were having the "perfect" relationship. Wrong! How can you be happy when your fans hate you, your own parents kicked you out, and your friends turned against you? There is only one solution: Running Away. Auslly!
1. Running Away

**A/N: Ok this is my new story idea! It's not a one shot its multi chapter. I thought of this for a while and I figured now is a good time to write it! I will still be continuing 'Adding Kids to Our Happy Life', I still am blocked on the second chapter but I'm not stopping the story. I have noticed that I'm all lovey dovey with my stories and I made this one with some action and drama, but I don't like it when Austin and Ally fight so I won't put any of that in this story. Maybe. I hope this will appeal to more people. I'm sorry for the long Author's note, on with the story!**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Austin's POV**

I don't get it. I just don't, why does my parents hate Ally. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, Ally's parents hate me, even if her mom is in Africa. Whenever I walk past Sonic Boom, Ally smiles at me but then her dad yells at her. We started dating a while ago; our parents were fine with it until I almost did 'it' with her but then her dad barged in her room. He yelled at me to get out and then told my parents, yet to this day I'm still in love with Ally Dawson. It's like forbidden love or Romeo and Juliet. We sneak out and have an amazing time that is until. Our parents found out, my parents kicked me out at the age of seventeen! I was lucky enough to find an apartment but my parents are so mad at me they come by and hit me. I don't deserve it but they don't care. Ally was forbidden to see me but she didn't care. We saw each other every day. Trish and Dez thought it was wrong, they thought love was wrong. They turned against us, and that's when team Austin broke up. We never saw each other for a month. Dez ended up going to the best video directing school in Miami. And Trish went to work at a different mall. We see then once in a while but we never talk. It was eleven at night, and I was going to go see Ally. We were meeting at the park. I get my jacket and leave.

_**At the park with Austin and Ally**_

"Hi Ally!" I say then pick her up and kiss her. She smiles in the kiss and then let's go. She gets down and frowns.

"Hi Austin." She says and looks down.

"What's wrong, Ally?" I ask her.

"I can't do this anymore." She says while letting a tear slip.

"What can't you do anymore?" I ask her confused.

"I can't keep sneaking out and lying." She tells me.

"Ally, just until we're eighteen." I said while calming her down.

"How long until we are?" She asks me.

"Just a few more months." I say.

"I was working at Sonic Boom today and something happened." She told me.

"What? What happened?" I asked her.

"This girl, she was a huge fan of your music, she yelled 'You're the reason Austin is done with music!' and then started hitting me with eggs." She said while crying.

"Did your dad do anything?" I asked her while holding her.

"He started laughing after he heard your name." She said

"Ok, that's it!" I said while getting up.

"What?" She asked.

"We are leaving." I said while helping her up.

"Where are we going to go?" She asks me.

"I have a lot of inheritance from my family and all the money we earned when we did team Austin." I told her.

"What are we going to do to get money when all of that is spent?" She asks me.

"We continue my dream, you write songs and I sing them. We still have that record deal." I said.

"How do you know that?" She says.

"Jimmy said, that if I ever wanted to continue my dream just give him a call." I say.

"You should call him right now." She told me.

"But it's almost midnight." I said.

"Jimmy works day and night remember." She said while giving me his number.

"Ok." I said then dialed his number. **Austin **_Jimmy_

_Hello?_

**Hi Jimmy! It's Austin.**

_Oh, Hi Austin! What do you need?_

**I was wondering if I can continue my recording deal.**

_Austin, you're an amazing singer and…_

**I'm not getting the deal back, am I?**

_You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I would be happy to continue your record deal._

He finished talking and I look down at Ally, smiling.

**That's great! When should I come to the studio?**

_That's the problem. We moved our Miami studio to California._

He may think that's a bad thing but that's great! Ally and I can move to California, to be together forever!

**That's not a problem! Anything to continue my dream!**

_Ok, tell your parents to come down with you!_

He says that and my smile drops. He thinks I'm still with my parents.

**Actually I'm already eighteen and on my birthday I moved out.**

_Oh, ok! Just get down here in three days! And you can bring Ally!_

**Ok, I'm getting ready as we speak. See you soon Jimmy!**

_See you soon, Austin!_

We hang up and I turn towards Ally.

"What did he say?" Ally asks me.

"He's letting me continue the record deal!" I say then pick her up and spin her around.

"Ok, what do we do know?" She asks.

"We're moving to California." I tell her.

She stands there and then…

**A/N: Cliffhanger! You're going to have to wait for chapter two! Please….. Review, Review, Review! 'Adding Kids to Our Happy Life' should be updated this weekend! Maybe. I guess we are going to have to wait and see. Until next time… Love Auslly and eat peanut butter! ;) **


	2. We're back! But wait who are you?

**A/N: I'm back! It's ok if you hate me; I was gone for a long, long, long, long time. Well I will be quiet and you could read on. (P.S. I will talk at the end :D)**

**I don't own Austin & Ally or what is about to come.**

**Austin's POV**

Ally stands there than… hugs most of the life out of me.

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" Ally says smiling at me.

"I know right! We have to pack now, while your dad and my parents are still away." I said

"Ok, let's go! Meet me here when you're done." She told me.

"Ok, see ya in a little bit." I said

"Wait! Ally! We need to get ready fast because I told Jimmy that we were getting ready right at this minute." I added.

"Oh, ok. See ya later!" She said than running.

**2 Days Later, at the airport in California**

"Wow can't you believe we're here?" I said

"I know right?! This is a huge step! Again!" Ally said

"Yea! Look over there!" I said while pointing to a guy holding a sign that says _**Austin Moon**_.

"He sent us a limo?" She asked

"I guess so! Come on!" I said while starting to walk.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?" The limo driver asked.

"Yes!" We both said at the same time.

"Ok. Your estate is not ready yet and Mr. Star said to escort you two to the Beverly Hotel. **(1). **Is that ok?" He asked politely.

"Yes, and may I ask what's your name?" Ally asked him. She's so cute when she's polite.

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm Henry, your limo driver." Henry said.

"You're our personal limo driver?" I asked.

"Yes, and there is a lot more you two are about to find out. Will you like to go now?" He asked politely again.

"Yes!" Ally and I said at the same time again.

We got to the limo; he put our bags in the back. I love having a personal limo driver! It wasn't that far from the airport to the hotel. Just about ten minutes.

"Wow!" Ally said when we got out of the limo. The hotel was huge and it being the middle of the morning, not much people was outside.

"I know right!" I said.

"Hello! Welcome to the Beverly Hotel! May we take your bags?" A guy who works at the hotel asked while two others start taking our bags.

"That will be nice! Thanks!" Ally said while grabbing my hand. I guess she was a little nervous. We went inside and got to the check in table.

"Hello! Reservation for Moon, Austin Moon!" I said with a smile.

"Yes! Austin Moon, deluxe suite top floor. Here are your room cards!" The woman behind the desk said.

"Thanks!" I said. The man with our bags put them in a cart then put it the elevator with Ally and I. Ally was quietly asleep by my side and I was smiling.

We got upstairs and Ally woke up from her little nap. We pushed the cart to our room and then stopped. I got out the key and put it in and out till the little light turned green. Ally opened the door while I pushed the cart in.

"Wow!" Ally said for the second time today. I turned around to see and I was amazed to. The room was huge! A little living room, a mini kitchen, and a view! But one bed, well I guess that doesn't matter.

"This place is awesome!" I said. I got so excited I picked up Ally and spun her around.

"Put me down Austin!" She said while smiling and laughing.

"Not until you tell me this isn't a dream!" I yelled since I can barely hear myself.

"It's not a dream! Now put me down!" She said. I put her down and gave her a small kiss. She smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well it's..." She looks at her phone. "5:15 in the morning. We should get some sleep."

"There's one bed. You have it and I take the floor." I suggested.

"No, you can't sleep on the floor. Let's sleep on the bed, we'll be fine. It's not like we've done it before." She said.

"Ok, I guess." I said.

"Come on! Austin we'll be fine, trust me." She said to me with her eyes. Those eyes always gets me to cave in.

"Ok, fine. At least it's you." I said to her with a smile. And she gladly returned it.

She went to the bathroom to change, and I stayed in the room to change. I just sleep in sweatpants every night. Ally came out in red shorts and a yellow shirt with musical notes on it.

"Night Austin" She said while she got in the bed.

"Night Ally." I said.

**Later that day. (Sorry for the switching.) **

"Austin! Come on we're going to be late!" Ally yelled while she was putting on her earrings.

"Ok, ok. Stop the yelling, I was just in the bathroom." I said while fixing my hair one last time.

"I know but we have to be there in fifteen minutes! Come on or we'll be late!" She said while grabbing her purse and songbook.

"Ok, let's go!" I said while closing the door.

We ran into the elevator, and pressed the button. When we were in the lobby, we ran, again, thru everyone. Then we got outside.

"Henry!" I yelled.

"Over here! We have ten minutes! Come on!" He said. Man, I have a cool limo driver.

We made it just on time. We got into the lobby and Jimmy was there waiting for us.

"Great to see Austin Moon and Ally Dawson again! How are you guys?" He said while giving us a hug.

"Good, great even!" Ally said.

"Yea!" I agreed

"Well, let's go upstairs then!" He said while walking to the elevator.

"Wow, this place is bigger than the one in Miami ever was." I said while walking out of the elevator.

"Yea, we started gaining more people into the company and the Miami studio was just getting a little too small." He explained.

"When did you guys move?" Ally asked.

"Just a little over a few months ago." He said.

"Ohh" Ally and I said together.

"Anyway, where's Trish and that red head kid? Daz?" He asked.

"They quit on us." Ally said quietly.

"Well, than there are a few people I want you two to meet. But they are way different than your old friends." He told us smiling.

"Ok" I said.

"Rebecca, can you tell them to come right in." He told his assistant.

"Ok, sir." She said then left.

"You guys just take a seat. They'll be here in a little bit." He said.

"Ok, thanks!" I said.

"You wanted to see us, Jimmy." A boy our age said. With a girl, our same age, behind him.

"Yes, come in!" Jimmy said while standing up.

"Hi!" Ally and I said.

"Hi!" The two kids said.

"Austin and Ally meet Elliot and Ella!" Jimmy said. **(2)**

"Hi! I'm Ally, of course, Ally Dawson! And this is Austin, Austin Moon!" She said while shaking Ella's hand.

"Hi! I'm Ella, obviously, Ella Christine! And this is Elliot, Elliot Newman!" Ella said while shaking Ally's Hand.

"Hi! I've heard about you!" Elliot said.

"Yea, I've heard about you too!" I said.

"Me too! Wait, You two preformed in Miami, at the beach! We watched! You guys are amazing!" Ally said.

"Yea, and we remember you now! Austin preformed in Times Square on New Year's Eve! We were there, just in the back." She said.

"Well, you guys go out! Get to know each other! Because from now on, the two duos in Hollywood are now a team!" Jimmy said.

"What?!" All of us said at the same time.

"Yea, because both teams lost half of their team. So Austin and Ally make the music and Elliot and Ella make the dance to the music!"

"Ok, I guess." Both of the girls said as they pick up their bags.

"I guess that leaves the boys to the decision than." Jimmy said while looking at Elliot and me.

"We're in!" We both said at the same time.

"Ok, great! Now both teams, excuse me team, take a seat so we can talk quick." Jimmy said while pointing towards the four empty chairs. We all took a seat than Jimmy started talking.

"You guys, all came at the same time, both new here in Hollywood. You guys will be living in the same house together in a private neighborhood. The reason we did that was because us here at Starr Records don't want paparazzi watching you guys twenty four/ seven. It's a nice place, with a beach, sport courts, and golf carts. And Elliot and Austin, there won't be a golf court. The carts are just for fun since there is a lot of open space. You all need to be here, every morning, at ten. School is starting soon, you all will be home schooled, a private tutor will come here every day for five hours. Curfew every night is eleven. Even thou its private, you will be watched from the outside. If we see you coming home at midnight, without permission, you will be punished. So you need our permission if you want to have a party or if you're coming home late. Even you want to have visitors. Henry and Victor will drive you in and out every day, but there is two cars in the garage for certain purposes. The keys are in the cabinet in the hallway. A lot of other stuff you like is all new, they're in the house. There's a gate, all four of your late names, Newman, Moon, Christine, and Dawson, are listed at the front gate. Your pictures are up there too if you try to sneak out. There are four emergency phones in the house in case something happens. You all will get the new cell phones. You all need to give us your old ones because we don't want your old friends having your old phone number. There is paper and pencils in front of you, write down the numbers that you want to keep. We'll have the phones here just in case. Patricia, your house keeper, will tell you more. Call us if you have a problem. Your things are there now. Enjoy your new life here. It may sound bad but you'll be safe. Have fun!" He finished and then left.

"Wow that took forever!" Ella said.

"Yea, I agree." Ally said.

"Let's just go and give these to Jimmy." Elliot said.

"Yea, come on." I said and we all left.

**A/N: So what did you think?! Do you think Elliot, Austin, Ella, and Ally are going to survive with all the rules? Will this new team make it? Are their old friends mad at them for replacing them? Where did Elliot and Ella come from? All these questions will be answered. **

**I don't know if that's a real place. **

**This Elliot is not the Elliot Ally knew from camp. The Elliot here is played by Billy Unger and Ella is played by Kelli Berglund.**

**I bet you guys missed me! Or not. But I bet your glad I updated! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow since I anxious to write. :D**

**Have an awesome rest of your weekend! **


	3. Big House! & Big News!

**A/N: Ok, so I didn't get any reviews for that chapter **** I got my first bad review too. I wanted to write this story for your interest. So please after this chapter if you can review, at least five of them, I want to know people are reading. So if this chapter doesn't get enough reviews, I'm stopping the story. Ok, now chapter 3!**

**Ally's POV**

Wow, they gave us a lot of rules. It's more like a nice prison than a beach house. Well right now, Austin and Elliot are getting into a limo and Ella and I are getting into the other. Jimmy wants Elliot and Austin to bond since they are going to be "best friends". Ella and I already hit it off, we actually have a lot in common, she's like the best friend I never had. And she actually listens to me! And as I was saying by we have a lot in common, we have **a lot** in common. We both help our partners, she choreographs Elliot's dances, we both had stage fright, well she doesn't show herself she just want Elliot to be in the spotlight, we both love school, we both love fashion, and we both are dating our best friends/partners! While Elliot and Austin are fighting over which hockey team is the best.

"So, you're from Miami?" Ella said trying to make a conversation.

"Yea, where are you from?" I asked.

"Seattle, so we were across the country from each other." She said.

"Yea, crazy huh?" I said.

"So, are you and Austin dating?" She asked me.

"Yea, how about you and Elliot?" I asked her.

"Yup, we've been dating for a year and a half." She said with a smile.

"No way, Austin and I have been dating for a year and a half too!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, really? For our anniversary, Elliot gave me this charm bracelet!" She said while showing me the bracelet on her hand.

"That's so pretty! For my anniversary, Austin gave me this locket with our picture in it!" I said while opening the locket.

"Cute! That's so funny!" She said while laughing.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"We both are here, having a great conversation. While the boys are fighting over pizza toppings." She said while laughing so hard.

"You're so right!" I said while laughing too. We both took a loud breath.

"I wonder what the boys are doing right now." She said. I nodded in agreement. We both thought for a second.

_In the boys' limo:_

"_Come on, it's obvious pepperoni is better than sausage." Elliot said._

"_No, sausage is way better than pepperoni." Austin said to Elliot._

"Wow, our boys." I said.

"Yea, but there ours." She said.

"Yea! Hey look we're here!" I said while looking out the window.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ella said.

"I know right! Well, goodbye our old life." I said while putting on my sunglasses.

"Hello, new life in the big city!" She said while putting on her sunglasses. We both got out of the car and linked arms. We both started walking till we saw Elliot and Austin.

"Hey boys!" Ella and I said at the same time.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said while giving me a kiss.

"Why hello Ella!" Elliot said while giving Ella a kiss.

"So, how was your limo?" Ella and I asked while standing next to each other.

"Fine, yours?" They asked us.

"Great! We both have a lot in common!" Ella said then I agreed.

"We have a lot in common too!" Elliot said while he crosses his arms.

"Really? Like what?" The girls asked while crossing their arms.

"We're both boys!" Austin pointed out.

"Ohh we both didn't know that." I said sarcastically.

"Yea, come on there has to be something else?" Ella said.

"Fine, we don't know what we have in common." Elliot says.

"Whenever we're together, we argue." Austin says.

"Well then, when we're done unpacking and stuff, you two have to "hang out"" I said.

"Yup, and you have to fine at least ten things you two have in common." Ella said.

"Let's just go inside." Austin said.

We all walked inside and it was this huge place with two stair ways that lead to upstairs. It was at least four stories. With a basement. There was a cake on a table in front of us.

"Cake!" Elliot and Austin said.

"Cake?" Ella and I said.

"So good!" Elliot and Austin said with cake in their mouth.

"Look there's a note." Ella said.

"Oh." I say while grabbing the note. "It says: Dear Elliot, Austin, Ella, & Ally. I hope Elliot and Austin are enjoying the cake." I said then looked over at Austin and Elliot. I continued. "Everything you need is in the living room, your house keeper was going to set it up but then quit at last minute. We don't know why. Everything else is set up; it's just your rooms that need to be set up. I hope you enjoy! Sincerely Jimmy Starr and your friends at Starr Records." I said then took a deep breath.

"Well that's great." Ella said sarcastically.

"What's in the living room?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know let's go check." Austin said.

We all walked into the living room. We couldn't even see tit because there was so much stuff. There was paint cans in four colors; red, yellow, purple, and blue. Then there were decorations for all of us. I guess he is expecting all of us to do our whole room.

"What does our rooms look like?" Elliot asked.

"Let me go check!" Austin said.

"Wow, there is so much stuff." Ella said while looking thru a bag. Then Austin comes down.

"Guys! Our rooms are blank. They did nothing to our rooms." Austin said while breathing heavily.

"Hey Austin, can I give you some advice?" Ella asked Austin.

"Sure." Austin said while yawning.

"Be a man! Gosh you're just like Elliot." Ella said.

"Hey!" Elliot said.

"But I love you." Ella said while going to Elliot.

"Anyway, we should get started." I said.

"Ok, whose color is who's?" Austin said while picking up the blue paint.

"What colors are there?" Elliot asked.

"Blue, purple, yellow, and red." I said.

"Oh purple is mine!" Ella said.

"Blue is mine." Elliot said while taking the blue can from Austin.

"Then the yellow one is mine then." Austin said excitedly.

"And I get the red one!" I said happily. Yes, red is my favorite color.

"Ok, let's start!" We all said at the same time.

"Wait, who's room do we start with?" Ella asked.

"Can't we work on our own rooms?" Austin asked.

"Yea, you can paint, put up the decorations, and build the bed all by yourself, Austin." Elliot said sarcastically.

"Guys not right now." I said breaking it up.

"Ok, how about we flip a coin. First, boys or girls." Ella said while she took out a quarter.

"Heads or tails?" I asked Austin and Elliot.

"Heads!" They both said at the same time. Then Ella flipped the coin.

"Tails." Ella said.

"Than a boy is next." I said.

"Dang it!" Elliot and Austin said.

"Ok, Ally, heads or tails?" Ella asked me.

"Tails." I said then she flipped the coin.

"Tails." She said.

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" I said. They had the rooms picked out, Ella's and my room are connected by our bathroom, so it wasn't so hard to pick. They were both the same.

"Okay, let's start painting." Austin said.

It didn't take us a while but we were done painting the walls. We started putting up the decorations. I have all these musical note decorations. I love it! We just finished my bed set, and now my room is done. Let's see how this will all turn out.

**Three hours later… (Sorry but we need to keep going)**

"Wow, that took forever but we're done!" Austin said.

"Yup, and our rooms look awesome!" Elliot said.

"Want something to drink?" I ask.

"Sure." Ella, Elliot, and Austin said.

Ring… ring…..ring...

"Can one of you get that?" I asked.

"I'll get it." Ella said.

**Ella's POV**

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hi Ella! How are you doing?" ? Asked

"Oh Hi Jimmy! I'm fine, you?" I said.

"I'm fine, thank you. Is Ally there with you?" He asked.

"Yes, let me get her." I said while motioning Ally over here.

"Actually, I want to talk to you and Ally, maybe even let the boys listen. This is some big news." He said.

"Okay. Please hold on for a sec." I said.

"Who is that?" Ally asked.

"It's Jimmy, he said he has big news for us." I told her.

"Okay, put it on speaker." She said while motioning the boys to come here.

"Okay Jimmy, we're all listening." I said into the speaker.

"Great! Well the big news is… I got you and Ally to do an interview and a performance at LA Today! **(1) **this Saturday. My assistant booked you two a spa and mall day just for you two. See you on TV! Bye." He said then ended the call.

"We're gonna be on TV." Ally and I said.

**A/N: So what did ya think? Please review! I left ya on a cliffhanger. So review for chapter 4! **

**(1): I don't know if that's a real thing soo. Yea! :D **

**Bye!**


	4. Ally and Ella's good and bad day!

**A/N: Thanks for those reviews and a few favorites and follows! That made my day! I'm continuing the story! Yay! I have a lot of ideas for this story! I can't wait now on with the chapter! Btw: I keep on forgetting to tell you guys there's a poll on my profile so I know if I should make this story a full story because by now it's not a multi chapter anymore. :P**

**I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else. Or the songs! XD**

Ella's POV

"We're gonna be on TV." Ally and I said. We both just froze there, holding the phone, realizing what just happened.

"We're gonna be on TV!" Ally and I said again excitedly.

"I can tell you both are excited." Elliot said.

"We are!" I said.

"I can't believe this." Ally said.

"Well believe it." Austin said.

"We're gonna be on TV!" Ally and I said again then high fiving each other.

"Remember, it's an interview and performance." Elliot and Austin said.

"What's the interview about?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ally said.

"I know. LA Today just tweeted you two being on the show." Austin said.

"What does they say?" Ally asked.

"It says: Toon in Saturday morning at ten, to watch Ella Christine and Ally Dawson talk about their new life, what is about to come and their famous boyfriends. Plus a performance from them on our new outdoor stage." Elliot said.

"Oh well that should be fun!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry we'll be there to support." Elliot said.

"Actually, I just got a text from Jimmy." Ally said.

"That says." I said.

"He said: I know you want Austin and Elliot to support you and Ella but we don't want all of the media to be there when you perform. Have a great time! From Jimmy." Ally said.

"We'll be supporting you from the comfort of our home." Austin said.

"Okay." Ally and I said.

"We better get some rest for tomorrow. Night guys." I said.

"Night." Austin and Elliot said.

Ally and I started walking up the stairs quietly but then we started laughing because we were so excited for tomorrow.

**The Next Day…. Ally's POV**

"Are you ready Ally?" Ella asked me.

"Yea, you?" I asked her.

"Yup! Let's go!" Ella said.

"You girls leaving already?" Austin asked.

"Yea, meet us at Subway **(1) **for lunch." Ella said.

"You know it!" Elliot said then gave her a kiss.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, now go your limo is here." Austin said then giving me a kiss.

"Are you sure, Ally and I won't come back to a house that is destroyed?" Ella asked.

"Maybe." Elliot and Austin mumbled.

"What did you say?" Ella and I asked while crossing our arms.

"We said we'll be fine, just go or you'll be late." Austin and Elliot said while pushing Ella and me out the door.

"Ok, bye then!" Ella and I said. We walked to the limo then got inside.

"Are you excited?" Ella asked me.

"Yes! Are you?" I said.

"Yup, this is our first time leaving the house." She said.

"Yea, it actually feels good to be away from the boys." I said.

"I know right! It's our day!"

"Yes it is. Hey look!" I said pointing to a small town full of people.

"We live in a small town, I love it! But we have no neighbors, and that sucks." She said.

"Yea, so what song are we gonna sing?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" She said.

"Well I am the songwriter, and I wrote a song!" I said while taking out my book.

"That's great what's it called?" She asked. I whispered it in her ear then let her read the lyrics.

"That's amazing! I can already see amazing choreography for that!" She said excitedly.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Wow, look! We're already at the spa! Did we really talk that long?" She asked.

"I guess so. Come on!" I said while opening the door then putting on my sunglasses. Ella also put on her sunglasses. Then we walked in.

"Hi, I'm here for a spa treatment." I said to the lady behind the desk.

"Names please?" The lady asked.

"Ella Christine and Ally Dawson." Ella said to the lady.

"Oh yes! Right on time! Come follow me." She said while motioning us to follow her. She showed us to an elevator.

"Go to floor three and there you are. Enjoy!" She said.

"Thank you!" Ella and I said. We made it to floor three and it was like a princess' bedroom. There were outfits everywhere; there was a rainbow of nail polish, a table full of make-up, and a lot of hair supplies. **(A girl can dream, right? :D) **

"Oh my gosh! Look at this place!" Ella said excitedly.

"This place is amazing!" I said.

"Yea, so what do you want to do first?" She asked me.

"I don't know? How about nails?" I said.

"Ok!" She said.

**Three Hours Later at LA Today! … Ella's POV.**

"And we're done!" I said.

"Yay! And ten minutes till we're on! I can't believe it!" She said.

"Well like Austin said: believe it! I so excited!" I said while fixing my hair a little bit.

"Well like Elliot said: Yes, you are!" She said while laughing.

"Stop it, and come on!" I said while walking to where we are going to get interviewed. We walked to this spot where there is no roof.

"Ally and Ella?" ? asked.

"Yes, I'm Ella and she's Ally." I said to ?

"Hi, I'm Christy Powers! I'm going to interview you two!" She said while lending out her hand.

"Cool! Nice meeting you! Are you new?" Ally asked while shaking her hand then I shook it.

"Yes, this is the first time LA Today! is having a different person to talk about celebrities." Christy said with a smile.

"Um may I ask? Why is there no roof?" I asked her.

"Because they made this place more outdoors and now my interview spot has no roof." She said with a laugh.

"We start in two minutes Christy, go announce we're about to start." The stage manager said.

"Ok!" Christy said then walked to the interview spot.

"In five, four, three, two, now!" The guy said.

"Hello LA and the rest of the nation! Today in LA Today! entertainment, we have two of Hollywood's top teen girls, Ella Christine and Ally Dawson!" She said while clapping her hands.

"So please welcome, the two girls of Hollywood, Ally Dawson and Ella Christine!" She said while sitting. Then Ally and I walked on to stage.

"Hi!" Ally and I said.

"Hi! So how does it feel to be here?" Christy asked us.

"It feels amazing!" I said.

"I agree! It's amazing!" Ally said.

"Great! So we asked you to be here not just to perform, but to ask you how you're doing, what is about to come and your two boys. And for all who's watching, if you didn't know, Ally is dating singing sensation Austin Moon and Ella is dating dancing sensation Elliot Christian." She said to the camera.

"That is true!" I said with a laugh.

"Yes, it is!" Ally said with a laugh too.

"Why are you too laughing now?" Christy asked us.

"We love our boys so much, but they are just the silliest." I said while laughing still.

"Yea, when they first met they couldn't stand each other. But we didn't get what is wrong; they put us in separate limos when we were going to our place. And they were fighting over the silliest things, like pizza topping and hockey teams." She said while laughing, I was still laughing too.

"Wow, looks like Austin and Elliot need to work on friendship. But we will talk about them a little later. So, both of you have amazing talents, what do you do to help Austin and Elliot?" Christy asked us.

"I choreography Elliot's dances." I said.

"And I still write Austin's songs." Ally said.

"Amazing! So, before all of this Ella couldn't sing and Ally couldn't dance. And now you both know. Do you think both of you will release an album and a few music videos?" Christy asked us.

"We don't know yet." I said.

"But that is a great idea!" Ally said.

"Fantastic! I can't wait to see something someday that has both of your names on it!" Christy said with a smile.

"Yea!" Ally and I said then high fiving each other.

"So now, let's talk about boys. Your boys. The Austin Moon and The Elliot Christian! How does it feel to be their girlfriends?" Christy asked us.

"It's amazing! They treat us like princesses." I said with a smile.

"Yea, they are so nice. And they're all ways there for us." Ally added.

"Well that's sweet. Well that's all the time we have for an interview but after the break Ella and Ally are going to preform!" Christy said while looking at the camera.

"And we're clear!" The stage manager said.

"Ok, you two have to go down to the stage! Good luck!" Christy said.

"Thanks!" Ally and I said while going to the elevator.

"Let's go do this!" I told Ally.

"We shall!" Ally said then the elevator made a ding.

"Let's go!" We said.

We walked to where the stage is.

"Ok, are you ready?" I asked Ally.

"Yea, you?" She asked me.

"Yup!" I said.

"And you guys are on, in five, four, three, two, now!" That guy from upstairs said.

**Bold = Ally **_Italics = Ella __**Bold and Italics = Ella and Ally**_

_All alone, here I am_

_I don't know what I'm after._

**Now that you're just a friend**

**I can call you and ask you **

_**And from the very first time I say your face**_

_**I knew I was satisfied**_

_**You were talking so sweet I had to taste**_

_**I wish I never tried**_

_**I'm breaking up with you; you're breaking up on me.**_

_**You kiss me on the phone and I don't think it reaches**_

_**What I'm out to do**_

_**And how's it gonna be**_

_**Cause breaking us in two**_

_**Is breaking me in pieces.**_

_**Breaking up with you, you're breaking up on me.**_

_**You kiss me on the phone and I don't think it reaches.**_

_**What I'm out to do**_

_**And how's it gonna be.**_

_**I'm giving up and going out tonight.**_

_**Turn me uppp, turn me onnn**_

_**And on**_

_Tonight here you are and I know what you're after._

_But you're reading me wrong._

_Cause I'm closing this chapter._

**And from the very first time I saw your face, I knew I was satisfied.**

**You were talking so sweet I had to taste, I wish I never trie-d**

**I'm breaking up with you.**

_You're breaking up on me._

**You kiss me on the phone,**

_And I don't think it reaches._

**What I'm out to do**

_And how's it going to be_

**Cause it's breaking us in two.**

_Is breaking me in pieces._

_**Breaking up with you, you're breaking up on me.**_

_**You kiss me on the phone, and I don't think it reaches.**_

_**What I'm out to do, and how's it's going to be.**_

_**I'm giving up and going out tonight.**_

_**Turn me uppp, turn me onnn**_

_**Turn me uppp and turn me onnn and on**_

_Turn me uppppp , turn me onnnnn_

**Turn me upppp and turn me onnnn and on**

_**Breaking up with up, your breaking up on me.**_

_**You kiss me on the phone and I don't think it reaches.**_

_**What I'm out to do, and how's it going to be.**_

_**I'm giving up and going out tonight**_

_**Turn me uppp, turn me onnn**_

_Why don't you turn me onn_

_**Turn me uppp**_

**Why don't you turn me onn**

_**Turn me onn**_

_**Turn me on, and on and on**_

_**Turn me uppp**_

**Why don't you turn me upp**

_**Turn me uppppp- **_

End of song..

"We did it!" Ally and I said together.

Everyone who watched was clapping like crazy.

"Ally and Ella! Ally and Ella! Ally and Ella!" The fans screamed.

"Let's go." Ally said.

"Thanks everyone for watching!" Ally and I said. Then we walked off stage.

"That was great!" Christy said.

"Thanks!" Ally and I said.

"Oh yea there is someone here to see you." Christy said while pointing to the doors that lead to outside.

"Oh ok, come on Ella." Ally said while walking to the door.

"Ok!" I said then we were outside.

"Hello?" We asked. We tried again.

"Hello?- We tried again but then we got pulled into a white van. We both got tied up and got cloth in our mouth.

"Hi Ally!" ? said

"Hi Ella!" ? said

"Missed us?" They both said.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun… Good story, has gone bad. :D Who took Ally and Ella? Find out next time! And please review, review, review! I loved all of the reviews! Thank you! And that was 'Turn Me On' by Carly Rae Jepsen. You'll find out later why I chose that song. For now bye!**


	5. Party of 4, but came out 2 Taken away

**A/N: Hey, Hey Hey! :D Ok, so on that last chapter I said the song was 'Turn me on' its 'Turn me up'. And Ella and Ally are not breaking up with Austin and Elliot. Yet. ;) You guys are about to find out. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Previously on 'Running Away'…. Ally's POV…**

"Hi Ally!" ? said.

"Hi Ella!" ? said.

"Missed us?"

"msnfdu." I said.

"What?" ? asked.

"mdwijd." Ella said.

"The cloth is in their mouths." ? said then took out the cloth.

"Trish?!" I said.

"Katelyn?!" Ella said.

"Yes, that's us!" They both said with a laugh.

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

"Because you came back to Hollywood and left Dez and I back in Miami." Trish said to me.

"Yea, you and Elliot left Blake and me in Seattle." Katelyn said to Ella.

"Because you guys left us. Both of us and Elliot and Austin!" I said to them.

"Where are Blake and Dez?" Ella asked. But then she got slapped.

"Who do you think is driving the van?" Katelyn said to us.

"Why did you do this? You could've just called." I said.

"We did but then we learned the hard way." Trish said.

"We found out you two were gonna be on LA Today! so we came by said we knew you, made you come outside, and now you're here." Trish added.

"Yea, but we can't track down were you live so your boyfriends are safe. It was ether your lives or theirs and I guess Jimmy decided that." Katelyn said.

"Wait, our lives?" Ella asked.

"Yup, we took you to be ours again. You'll meet two other boys, and Austin will get a professional songwriter and Elliot will get a professional choreographer." Trish said.

"So they become superstars and you'll be back to stage one." Katelyn said.

"What?!" Ella and I said.

"You can't do that. We will remember everything, we can tell the police." Ella added.

"No you can't, because we will do something to make you forget. But first we will let you say good bye to your old boyfriends." Katelyn said.

"Old boyfriends?" I asked.

"Yup! They will forget in a month, go on with their lives and get new girlfriends. And you two will just be a memory." Trish said to me.

"No they won't; they love us, they won't stop until they find us. They won't live, if they can't be with us." I told her.

"We're here." ? said.

"Dez?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, Ally. Hi." He said coldly.

"What's going on back there?" ? asked.

"Blake?" Ella asked quietly.

"Oh, Ella." He said looking away.

" Get them, and bring them in the house. Let's just take the video already." Katelyn said.

"Yea, the quicker we do this; the quicker Dez, Ally, and I go to Miami and Blake, Ella and Katelyn go to Seattle." Trish said. Dez picks me up and I let go of Ella's hand. I see her get carried by Blake. This might be the last time I ever see her again.

They finally put us down, and we are faced to a camera.

"Ok, just say your last words to Austin and Elliot." Katelyn said. Dez, Blake, and Trish stare at us while Katelyn turns on the camera. Then she looks at us.

"Hey Austin." I say.

"Hi Elliot." Ella said.

"We just wanted to say we will miss you and." I said.

"We hope you love Hollywood. Movie premieres, interviews, and photo shoots!" Ella said with a tear.

"We want you two to have a great life don't let us hold you back." Ella added.

"We won't be there with you, but we know you know we're watching." I said with a few tears going down my cheek.

"This is our final good bye." Ella said.

"We love you two so much." I said to the camera.

"Good Bye." Ella and I said then Trish turned off the camera.

"What's Elliot's email?" Trish asked Katelyn.

"How am I supposed to know ask the girl." Katelyn said.

"Fine! Ella what's Elliot's email?!" Trish yelled at her.

" but the c is capitalized." Ella said with a lot of tears.

"Ok, video's been sent." Trish said.

"Well, we will not see you soon. Come on Blake take the girl." Katelyn said while walking to the door. Then Ella got grabbed by Blake. She had tears coming down her face.

"Well, we better go to. Dez grab her." Trish said while Dez grabbed me. I got pushed into a car then it all went black.

**Back In California with Elliot and Austin at Subway… Austin's POV…**

"Where are they it's been an hour." Elliot said while pacing back and forth.

"Yea, I'm starting to get worried." I said. Then Elliot's phone went off.

"I got an email. It's from a blocked address." He said while showing me the email.

"Play the video." I said but then I saw the worst thing ever... Ally and Ella tied up.

"Hey Austin." Ally said.

"Hi Elliot." Ella said.

"We just wanted to say we will miss you and." Ally said.

"We hope you love Hollywood. Movie premieres, interviews, and photo shoots!" Ella said with a tear.

"We want you two to have a great life don't let us hold you back." Ella added.

"We won't be there with you, but we know you know we're watching." Ally said with a few tears going down her cheek.

"This is our final good bye." Ella said.

"We love you two so much." Ally said to the camera.

"Good Bye." Ella and Ally said then the video ended.

"Oh my gosh." Elliot and I said.

"Someone did this, someone has to pay." Elliot said while grabbing his coat then walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"The police office, where else." He said.

"No we have to go home, put the video in the computer and see if we can track down were it was taken." I said.

"Okay, well let's go." He said then running to the car.

"Hello boys where's the girls?" Victor, our driver, asked us.

"They're at home." I said.

"Okay, let's go then." He said then we drive home. We get home in like ten minutes.

"Okay, let me get my laptop." Elliot said while running up the stairs. Then he comes back down with his green laptop.

"Okay, all we have to do is wait for it to download." I said while plugging in the phone.

"How long will it take?" He asks me.

"Ten to twenty minutes. Whoever took the video, took it on an expensive camera." I said.

"Who could've done this? Who?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out." I said.

"Hey, look! It's done loading." He said.

"Okay, so it says it was taken today at twelve fifteen. At unknown location by a West Ref camera." **(1) ** I said but then I remembered something.

"_Happy Birthday Dez!" Ally, Trish and I yelled out._

"_Thanks guys!" Dez said then gave us a hug._

"_We got you something!" Ally said then handed him his gift._

"_No way! A new West Ref camera!" He said excitedly._

"I think I know who took the video." I said.

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"My old friends Trish and Dez!" I said.

"But what would they want to do with Ella?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Then there is a chance it as them. Anyone could've had that camera." He said then sitting on the couch.

"Okay, should we go to the police now?" I asked.

"No we should find out more, because if we find out all we need to find them, then we can go find them ourselves and we won't get caught by the media." Elliot said.

"That's a great idea. Come on." I said while looking at the computer.

**Later that day**

"I can't believe we looked on the computer all day and we didn't find anything." Elliot said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One thirty in the morning." He said.

"We should go tell the police." I said, but I'm half a sleep.

"No, they will think we just drank something weird, because you look horrible." He told me.

"So do you. Don't go picking on me." I said to him but then heard a cell phone ring, actually two.

"Where is that coming from?" He asked me.

"The girls' room." I said then we both ran up the stairs.

"Find it somewhere. I'll go check in Ella's room." He said then he walking to her room. I was looking for Ally's phone then I saw her purse. I grabbed it, and then started digging around. I finally found it, then I saw a blocked number has called. The Elliot came back.

"Blocked number. Yours?" He asked.

"Same. Who do you think it was?" I asked while I sat on Ally's bed.

"I really don't know. You do know when we tell the police tomorrow. This room will be full of officers." He told me.

"Yea, same as Ella's. We should've gone with them, no matter what Jimmy said. We could've saved them and we could be down stairs watching a movie. But we're here with no one." I said.

"Look, we will find them. And I know we should've gone but now all we have to do is not go to the media." He said to me.

"If you need me I'll be in Ella's room." He said then walked into her purple room.

"Okay." I said. I stand up and look at the red, music themed room. I see pictures everywhere, of Ally and I, Ella and her, and all four of us. She wanted a new beginning but all we are begun is an abduction case.

**A/N: Aww poor Austin and Elliot. Ally and Ella are starting the life they didn't want any more all over again. What do you think will happen? Review! And I'm writing the next chapter right now. **


	6. We found them! But they don't know us

**A/N: Hello! I decided just to get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ally's POV… In Miami…**

I woke up in my room. All I remember is going to see some blonde boy, but I guess nothing happened. I got out of bed, did my things, and then went down stairs. I got to the kitchen to see my dad.

"Hi dad!" I said while grabbing a bowl for my cereal.

"Hey sweetie! Are you going to Sonic Boom today?" He asked while taking a sip of coffee.

"Yea, I guess." I said then eating my cereal. When I was done I ran straight out the door. I walked to Sonic Boom and flipped the closed sign to open.

"Why does it feel like I haven't been in here in a while?" I said confused. Just then Trish came in.

"Guess who got a job at the cookie store?" She said with a headband with a fake cookie on her head.

"You? Of course." I said with a laugh.

"Yea, but I work at the best cookie place in Miami." She said.

"So, it's not like you brought a cookie." I told her.

"Actually I did." She said then handed me a cookie.

"Oh thank you!" I said then took a bite out of the cookie.

"They give us all the rejects, that one I dropped in the sink." She said then I spit out the cookie.

"Why do you work at the food places where they give you the bad food?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said then picked up a magazine.

"Well nobody is coming in today so want to watch some TV?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said. Then I turned the TV on but it was the news. The I saw me with some girl.

"Ella Christine and Ally Dawson were at LA Today's studio building till they got outside then got pulled into a white van. We haven't heard from the girls' boyfriends, Elliot Christian and Austin Moon, yet. If you see these girls please tell the local police. One suspect says the van drove to Nevada, and then drove to a house after four kids took the girls, who were tied up, inside. They then later came out both separate in different cars, then drove away. There were four kids, two boys and two girls. The four kids being: Trish De La Rosa, Dez Fisher, Katelyn Schmitt, and Blake Taylor. If you see any of these kids, please report the local police. Back to Mike with sports." The news lady said then I turned off the TV.

"Trish why were we on TV?" I asked her.

"I can explain."

**With Ella, in Seattle…**

"Katelyn, why was on TV with that Ally Dawson girl? And you were there too. With Blake." I asked her. We were at our dance studio till we got called to the office because we were on the news.

"I can explain and you've got some explaining to do to." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Since when were you and Elliot dating? Last time I remember, you two were just friends." She said.

"I don't even know an Elliot, what Elliot?" I asked her but then she stayed quiet.

"You did something. Didn't you?" I asked.

"I can explain." She said.

"Katelyn Schmitt, you have the right to remain silent." A police officer said. They then took her away. Then another police officer came to me.

"Ella Christine?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you remember Elliot Christian at all?" He asked.

"No, I don't even know an Elliot." I told him.

"Ok, can you come with me then?" He asked.

"Ok." I said then I followed him to an ambulance.

"Ok, Ella, you're going to go to the hospital. They are going to do a few tests because before all of this you knew Elliot Christian, he was even your boyfriend." He told me.

"Okay, when will I get to see my mom?" I asked him.

"She got arrested too. She was part of all this but you should be fine you are eighteen so don't worry." He said then I got into the ambulance.

**In California with Austin and Elliot at Starr Records Elliot's POV…**

"They will be fine, don't worry." Jimmy said to us.

"We know that but we still worry." I said.

"Elliot Christian and Austin Moon?" A lady asked.

"Yes that's us." Austin and I said.

"Okay, Mr. Starr do you mind leaving?" She asked him.

"Okay." He said then left.

"Okay boys we have some good news and some bad news." She said.

"What's the good news?" Austin asked.

"Well, after we told the press Ally and Ella went missing, right when it was on the news in Seattle and Miami we got a huge response." She said.

"So." I told her.

"Well, I guess we thought you guys would like to know we found Ella and Ally." She said.

"Oh my gosh! Really?! When can we see them?" Austin and I asked.

"Well that's the bad news." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, right after they got taken, this is after they took the video. Both of them got injected with amnesia shots, the ones doctors' uses." She says.

"So?" Austin asked.

"Well, now they both don't remember you two." She said. And that's when I lost it. The love of my life doesn't remember me.

"Is this permanent?" Austin asked with a few tears.

"No, thankfully." She said.

"Oh thank gosh." I said with a smile.

"And the shot usually lasts for a month. Trish and Katelyn didn't think much, because they gave them only about as much for a week. So this isn't much bad news." She said.

"Yay!" I yelled out.

"But they are in critical condition; they have a lot of scratches from the fabric they used to tie them up. The fabric got so deep into their skins, that a lot of blood came out and a lot of bad germs came in." She told us.

"So what's going to happen now?" Austin asked.

"Well they are currently resting and for the rest of the week they will be in the hospital. We gave them the right medicine for the wounds, so they should be fine. Then when they are all ready to go, they will fly back here, as if nothing happened. Well I got to go. Bye boys stay out of trouble." She said then left.

"I can't believe this." I said.

"Well believe it." Austin said.

"Everything okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Everything is just fine." I said.

**A/N: Yay! They are fine! A total Auslly moment next time! What did you think? Review! And I forgot, yesterday I updated on Ross' birthday so I'm very happy about that. And double update! Yea! So what do you think will happen?! Again Review! Well see ya next time peace out!**


	7. Extra!: Ally and Ella talks!

**A/N: Hey-y-y-y! :P I really just love writing this story! Thanks for the reviews! I've decided that the Auslly moment is going to be for the next chapter. Because this is an extra chapter! Sorry for anyone who was expecting the Auslly moment. A/N note at end: important! Time for a fun disclaimer!...**

**Me: Ok, so who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Calum, Raini, Laura, and Ross: Me!**

**Me: Calum, Raini you're not in this story. Well you were but as a small part.**

**Calum, Raini: Fine.**

**Raini: But can we do it some other time?**

**Me: Okay! So, Laura or Ross?**

**Laura: Me! Please!**

**Me: Ok, go ahead. Ross you can go another time.**

**Ross: Okay.**

**Laura: Minnieami11, does not own anything you recognize.**

**Me: Thanks Laura, now own with the story!**

**In Miami with Ally, its Thursday, Ally's POV….**

I wake up in a hospital bed with my head hurting. I see a nurse fixing my bed a little bit. Then she puts a cup of medicine on my tray.

"What time is it?" I asked while sitting up then rubbing my eyes.

"Oh you're awake. It's about noon. And you have to eat your medicine." She said then giving me a cup of water.

"Oh okay, thanks. Is that it?" I ask.

"No, in a few minutes, someone is going to come in but don't worry." She said.

"Okay, I had the medicine." I said and that wasn't the best thing I've had. Then a tall woman came in with a bag.

"Hi Ally!" She said while taking a seat then putting the bag down.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Bridget Peers; I'm helping you and another girl. I just came back from California to tell two boys some very special news." She said.

"Okay." I said while putting my cup down. Okay, woman tmi.

"Ok, so I'm going to ask you some questions, show you some pictures, and help you figure out." She said.

"Okay, I guess." I said. I feel so confused, and I don't feel good with her here. But I need her to be here because I need someone to talk to.

"So first of, what did you or still feel about seeing yourself and your friends on the news?" She asked me.

"I feel out of place. Like everyone knows something that is very important that I need to know but I don't. That morning of the news, I woke up feeling like I've been asleep for days, and I've also felt like I haven't been in Sonic Boom, my dad's store, in a long time." I said.

"Okay, do you remember anything before all this?" She asked me.

"I remember going to see some blonde boy, that's it." I answered.

"That's okay; well have you been dizzy or anything?"

"No, I had a headache that morning but that's it." I said.

"That's fine, okay I'm going to show you some pictures and ask questions about it." She said.

"That's fine, I guess." I said.

"Okay, the first one. Do you remember him?" She said while showing me a picture of a blonde boy.

"No, I've never seen him before. I think I've seen him on TV but that's it." I said while looking at the picture closely.

"Well, he is Austin Moon. You are his songwriter, partner, best friend, and even his girlfriend." She said while giving me the picture. I have to admit he was kinda cute.

"Ok, next picture, do you remember this girl?" She said while holding up a picture of a girl my age.

"Kinda, I guess. I think." I said while rubbing my head because I'm getting a really bad headache.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"No, I'm getting a really bad headache. Ow." I said.

"How bad is it?" She asks me while coming to my side.

"I'm fine. It's okay now." I lied.

"Okay, so what do you mean by kinda, maybe?" She asks.

"I feel like I've seen her before. Like at school, no no. Actually, I don't know her when I really think about it." I say.

"That's fine, ok this is our second to last picture. Do you remember him?" She said while holding a picture of a boy my age with brown hair.

"Nope, never. Do I have to know these people?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, you knew these people." She said.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Well, I'm going to show you one last picture, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I said while looking away.

"Okay, this is picture that you might remember." She said then held up a picture of Dez, Trish and two other kids that I'm starting to remember.

"That's Trish and Dez. With Blake and Katelyn!" I said while sitting up.

"You remember them?" She asked.

"Yea, but I don't remember the other kids." I said.

"That's amazing! Already a step ahead! Well I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow then you can go home." She said then walking out.

I lay back on my chair.

**Few hours later… With Ella in Seattle… Ella's POV…**

I wake up to a sound in my hospital room. There was some woman in my room; the noise was because she dropped something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh I dropped my phone, sorry. Oh, great, you're awake!" She said while she picked up her phone.

"Who are you?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"I'm Bridget Peers; I'm helping you and another girl. I was at California to tell two boys some very special news. And I just came back from Miami because I saw the other girl." She said while sitting.

"Okay, why am I still here?" I asked.

"Because you lost a lot of great memories. And we want you to remember them." She answered.

"Ok, so why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I'm here to help you remember, I will be asking you the questions, show you a few pictures and help you figure out." She said.

"Ella, you have to eat your medicine." A nurse said while bringing her the medicine and a cup of water.

"Ok." I said then took the cup and ate the medicine.

"Ok, so let's get started." She said while taking out pictures.

**3****rd**** person POV**

So, Ella ended up getting asked the same questions as Ally and she did recognize the picture of Trish and Dez. Sadly she did not remember Elliot. She tried hard to remember Austin and Ally but nothing happened. Since it was Thursday, they were going back to California tomorrow. Austin and Elliot wanted to be alone with them when they got home. But they had to have a chat with Jimmy before thou. The doctor said Ella and Ally are going to remember everything before they leave to go to California.

**A/N: Ok, so an ok chapter. Not one of my best but it was ok. :D Sorry if this was late, but I was really busy. So, time for that important author's note. So, I didn't do so well for the first semester of school. So, I'm determined to do great this semester! But that means I might not but updating much. So if I don't update in a month, I'm studying exponents in math. :P If you were one of my winners from the contest on my other story, I know there was like 3, could you please PM me or review everything about your character and how Austin, Elliot, Ella, and Ally meet you in the story. One important thing that every Austin & Ally fan is talking about…. The big Auslly moment in Girlfriends & Girl Friends! OMR Ally admits she likes Austin! So I can't wait for that! Remember: JaNEWary 27****th**** on Disney Channel! Last thing, follow me on twitter! YayMusicFanR5 Laura has tweeted me! Spencer Boldman and Madison Pettis follows me! Sorry if I talked a lot. (If it says I uploaded twice, I fixed a chapter and uploaded this one)**

**Bye! – minnieami11 ~ MusicFan **


	8. Special Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter. **** But this is about new chapters! I'm going to be doing a 3 part special! Yay! *Happy dance* Ok, so now the tiny promo! xD **

_**Running Away: Three Part Special: Anything can happen in Vegas!**_

**What happens when 4 best friends decide to take a break from the spotlight and head to a place where anything could happen...?**

**Coming to a computer or iPod or electronic device that has internet near you!**

**A/N: Haha! xD So like a few chapters before the special! I hope to do like a marathon this weekend! So, it might be up this weekend! 2 things before I go!**

**One: I really, really, really want to do a twitcam by my Twitter but I don't know if anyone would watch :/ So if you would watch, if you have a Twitter or not, can you please review or PM me!**

**Two: VOTE FOR ROSS FOR A KCA! :D :D :D :D **

**Well enough said so Bye! xD **


	9. Just another day in LA!

**A/N: Hey people! XD Ok, so new chapter! Yay! Let's get right to it because I want to! :P This is going to be one of your most favorite chapters! Trust me! ;) **

**I don't own Austin & Ally (I wish I did) or anything you recognize.**

_**~ Running Away: Chapter 8: Just Another Day in LA ~**_

_**Ally's POV**_

I woke up the next day with my head hurting, I put my hand on it and it felt fine. Then I realized, I was in a hospital. Last thing I remember is being at LA Today. Now, I'm here? Strange. And Awkward! That's when I saw the TV.

Weather person: Well, today is going to be a very hot day in Miami! Get out your sunscreen and swimsuits because today is one day for the beach! Back to you Rick!

News person (Rick): Thanks Jessie! Now onto sports!

That's when I turned the TV off. I automatically pressed the nurse button. She came in, in seconds!

"Is everything ok?" The nursed asked as she checked my clipboard.

"Why am I in Miami?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"Oh! You lost your amnesia! I'm going to get the doctor!" She said then rushed out.

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

"Good morning Ally! Feeling better?" She asked as she checked the clipboard like the nurse.

"Why should I be feeling better?" I asked.

"Because you had amnesia for about a week or so. You're going to leave today!" She said.

"Oh, well when am I leaving?" I asked.

"In an hour so you better change!" She said then tossed me my clothes.

"Ok! Thanks! I guess!" I said then walked into the bathroom.

**At the airport… **

"Miss Dawson, we're here!" The limo driver said.

"Ok! Thanks!" I said then got my bags.

It took a while but I got thru everything. I'm in my seat, thinking of some song lyrics.

_Ally – Italics _

_Took a deep breath in the mirror, you didn't like it when I wore high heels but I do._

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on, you always said you didn't get this song but I do. I do._

_I walked in, expected you to be late but you got here early and you stood and waved, I walked to you._

_You pulled my chair out and helped me in, you don't know how nice that is but I do. _

_Chorus: And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think you're strange that you think I'm funny because he never did._

_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all life has ever does was break, burn, and end. But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again. _**(1)**

"Can I sit here?" ? asked.

"Sure." I said without looking up.

"Whatcha writing?" ? asked.

"None of your business." I said.

"Well ok! I'm going to fine somewhere else to sit." ? said then left.

I think I'm just going to take a nap.

**In LA… Ella's POV**

Man waiting for a taxi takes a long time! I deiced to give this songwriting thing a shot!

**Bold – Ella**

**Ohhhhhh, ah oh. Ohhhhhh ah oh. Ohhhhhh ahh ah oh.**

**You were walking on the moon, now you're your feeling low, low, low**

**What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful.**

**Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling. **

**Words, like those, won't steal your glow, your one in a million. **

**Chorus: This is for the girls, boy all over the world. **

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold.**

**So, hold your head up high, it's your time to shine.**

**From the inside out it shows, your worth more than gold.**

**Gold-d-d-d**

**You're worth more than gold. **_(2)_

I worth enough down and I got tired of waiting so I left my spot. I grabbed my stuff and left.

I was walking till I ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" We both said.

"Oh here!" When I saw a book with an 'A' on it which I suspected was her's.

"Wait!" I added, and took the book back.

"Ally?" I asked.

"Ella?" She asked.

"No way?!" We both said.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"A hospital, you?" I asked. We both started walking with our stuff.

"Same! You heard the whole story too, right?" She said.

"Yea! I can't believe it!" I said.

"I know right?!" She said.

"Well, we're here now! And the only thing we have is our purses." I said with a laugh.

"Yea!" She said starting to laugh too.

"You know what some teen girls were screaming about up there?" I asked her.

"What?" She wondered.

"This is how the girls were like: Austin Moon and Elliot Christian are preforming at the beach stage today!" I said pretending to be a fangirl.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Shall we make a guest appearance?" She asked in a cheesy British accent.

"We shall!" I said.

**At the beach…**

"Ahhhh!" Girls were like.

"Wow!" We said.

"They did well while we were gone." Ally said.

"Hey! You two are the 100th person to buy tickets to this show! This means you get free tickets in the front row!" A teen girl said.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Ally said while she got the tickets.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We are gonna have to sit up there." I said while putting my sunglasses on.

"Ok!" She said then put her sunglasses on too.

We got up there and then the show started.

"Wassup California beach?!" Austin asked.

"Great!" Everyone was like.

"Well I'm Elliot, and this is Austin!" Elliot said.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Everyone was like again.

"Well, we wrote and choreographed this song so we hope you enjoy!" Austin said.

**Bold – Austin **_Italics – Elliot _ _**Bold Italics – Austin & Elliot**_

_That boom box outside of your window, on that glory in _**( I don't know what he says there xD) **_going past 88._

_Where we're going girl there won't be any roads, cause this an' no 55 first dates._

**I'm taking about Saturday night friends, I'm taking about realin' another 10**

**I'm taking about rules of a life time; you and I can even ride the end.**

_**Yea!**_

_**Here comes that movie scene, the one you think is so cliché. **_

_**That moment when we kiss by the lips will remain.**_

_**I am no superman but I can change your world.**_

_**Here comes forever girl. Here comes forever.**_

_**Here comes forever girl.**_

_There is remake of a Romeo story, there is no werewolf trying to tear you away. _

_I'll be your playlist from the man on the moon, being with you outer space._

**I'm taking about Saturday night friends, I'm taking about realin' another 10**

**I'm taking about rules of a life time; you and I can even ride the end.**

**Yea!**

**Here comes that movie scene, the one you think is so cliché. **

**That moment when we kiss by the lips will remain.**

**I am no superman but I can change your world.**

**Here comes forever girl. **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na-**

_Let's go home together, play our roles forever_

**Let's grow hold forever. Here comes, here comes forever baby**

**(Music)**

_**Here comes forever girl!**_

_**Here comes that movie scene, the one you think is so cliché. **_

_**That moment when we kiss by the lips will remain.**_

_**I am no superman but I can change your world.**_

_**Here comes forever girl.**_

_**Here comes forever.**_

_**Here comes forever girl.**_

_**Forever, ever ever and ever.**_

_**Here comes forever girl!**_

_**(I might've gotten some of the words wrong so just look up the song!) (3)**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" The girls behind us were like.

"Wow that was amazing!" Ally said.

"I know right!" I said.

"Ella?!" Elliot aksed.

"Ally?!" Austin asked.

**A/N: So yea there ya go! Sorry, I didn't put the Auslly moment. :/ I thought of this chapter and so I just had to write it! Cliffhanger! xD**

**One) I don't own Begin Again, Taylor Swift does!**

**Two) I don't own Gold, Britt Nicole does!**

**Three) I don't own Here Comes Forever, R5 does!**

**Happy R5 week! (If you don't know R5 week, I'm about to break it down!)**

**Feb. 19****th****: LOUD EP comes out! (Actually it came out last night :P)**

**Feb. 20****th****: R5 announces Canada LOUD tour dates**

**Feb. 21****st****: Ross and Laura's Livestream**

**Feb. 22****nd****: LOUD Music Video comes out on Disney Channel!**

**Feb 23****rd****: I might do a marathon on chapters for this story and my other one, I might write my crossover today! Twitcam?**

**Feb 24****th****: Chapters & Choices at 8/7c!**

**Oh yea if you watch Lab Rats, the premiere is on Feb. 25****th****!**

**Bye!**


	10. We're back!

**A/N: Hey guys! Miss me? xD Well let's keep going on with this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Austin's POV….**

"Ella?!" Elliot asked.

"Ally?!" I asked.

I can't believe it! They came back! Jimmy said they we're coming soon but not this soon! Not like in a bad way, in a great way! That's when…

"Ally!" I yelled. But then she ran away.

"Ally! Wait!" I yelled.

**Elliot's POV…**

"Ella!" I said.

"Elliot!" Ella said. Then she ran backstage, I followed.

"Elliot!" She said, and then jumped on me.

"Ella, I'm so happy you're back! You can't…" I started saying but then she cut me off with a kiss.

"I understand you missed me because I missed you too!" She said.

"Well, then we should get going! Victor! Can you please take us to our house?" I asked him.

"What about the concert?" Ella asked.

"You're my first priority right now!" I said.

**Back with Auslly… Austin's POV…**

"Ally!" I yelled. Right now we're being chased thru town and a few paparazzi are following us. That is until Ally fell.

"Ally!" I said bending down to her.

"Austin! It hurts! My knee!" Ally said while holding her leg.

"It's ok! I got you!" I said while picking her up.

"Can we not go to the hospital?" She asked.

"Ok! I wasn't going to take you there anyway." I said.

"We're going home?" She asked.

"Yes! We are!" I said then kissed her. She kissed back. Then she pulled away.

"Are you mad I ran away?" She asked me.

"No, I would never get mad at you. I'm glad that you're with me now!" I said then kissed her on the cheek.

"We're here." She whispered in my ear. **(I really wanted to keep going so that's why the ride was so quick)**

"We should go." I whispered back.

"You think? Now carry me!" She said holding her arms up. Then I picked her up. After we got inside, we saw Elliot and Ella.

"Finally, you guys came!" Elliot said.

"We had a little situation!" I said.

"Elliot! It's great to see you!" Ally said then tried to go hug him but she fell. I didn't feel jealous about the hug.

"Ally!" I yelled then went over to go pick her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ye-noo!" She said holding her foot.

"Ally!" Ella yelled.

"Hey Ella! I'm fine." Ally said still holding her foot.

"We should take you to the doctor." Elliot said.

"No, I don't want to go-ow!-to the doctor!" Ally said.

"Elliot, is there is a list of people we can call if something happened or something?" I asked him.

"I'll go look!" He said then left but then came right back.

"Ok, so that housekeeping lady gave us a private caterer's number, a private swim trainer, dadada. Oh! Private Doctor!" He said.

"Call the number Elliot!" I said.

"Oh I was gonna call the caterer!" He said sarcastically. I gave him a glare.

"Could one of you call the Doctor already? Austin, in case you haven't noticed your girlfriend is in pain!" Ella said.

"It's ringing." Elliot said while walking back into the room.

"Hey! It's Elliot Newman, my friend is in pain here and yea. Can you come? Yea! Yup! Ok, see ya in ten minutes!"

"Is he coming?" Ally asked him.

"Yea, he'll be.." He started to say but then got cut off by someone knocking on the door. Ella went to go open it.

"Hi!" Ella said while opening the door.

"Hi! I came here for Elliot Newman." A guy with glasses said.

"Yea! Here's my friend." Elliot showing him to Ally.

"Well let's take a look!" The doctor said while looking at Ally's ankle.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

Ally ended up only having a bruised ankle. She should be fine by the next day. But did they know Elliot and Ella were leaving the next day for a dance convention?

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's soon but I need Elliot and Ella out of the picture for the next chapter. Sorry this is short and late, I really want to write the next chapter! So, I better get started! **


	11. Author's Note: Important :(

**A/N: Man, I hate writing these! :/ Anyway, I'm so so so so so so sorry this is not a chapter! :'( I will be posting this weekend, so that's your heads up! But now I have some bad news! :( (Who else hates bad news?) Well, the bad news is that either I'll be posting once a month or not at all till the summer! :( Yea, I know you all must be devastated that your guys' favorite writer is leaving (Ik I'm not your favorite writer but I'm trying to live up the moment) Anyway, I'm so sorry it's just school decided to stick on me this LAST, FINAL, END, NO MORE AFTER THIS quarter. And when I mean final and last, I mean three whole months on new chapters and new things to come! Yay! You guys are lucky that I have no plans this summer so I'll give all of you a gift of endless chapters in June, July, and most of August! So after these four red brick walls we call a school is over (I'm very blessed to be able to go to school but I really hate 6th grade!) we will be celebrating! :) Again I'm so sorry but every writing has to go thru this at one point! But on to the good news! (Yes peoples, I have good news!) I met R5 for the SECOND time ever! And let me say is it just me or Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Riker, and Ellington got taller? But Ross, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff smell a little more amazing! (Rydel always does!) So, yea! Anyways, if you are going to an R5 concert or have been to one let me know by reviewing your whole experience (if you have been to one) or what you are so excited for (if you are about to go to one)! I just want to tell you about my wacky idea that I did to R5! So, I gave them 2 disposable cameras and they used them! OMR! It was awesome! I now have their pics on my wall! xD So, I guess I should start a YouTube channel so I can talk all day to a camera just to talk! (That's kinda a good idea! ;) ) **

**I wrote a one shot called _Little Whispers _so feel free to check that out! :)**

**Oh yea for the girl who said I didn't write the words to **_**Here Comes Forever **_**correct, I knew I got them all wrong, I was looking for the lyric video but nobody posted one till now. That's why I asked everybody if they can just listen to the song. (I might update that chapter for the lyrics) **

**So, that's it! (I hope!)**

_**Keep rockin' & writin'!**_

_**- MusicFan or minnieami11**_


	12. Just you and me: Part 1

**A/N: Ello! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I wasn't on in a while! My USB, with all my stories in it, got in a fatal accident but survived! Kinda, it has to be pushed into my computer and be held to it by a head wrap thingy. So anyway, I really want to talk about this quick. Ok, so in one of my chapter I wrote the "lyrics" to Here Comes Forever. Well… I actually forced my brother to tell me each word he hears, so it turned into one floppy mess. And I know 2 of you told me in the reviews that I got the whole thing wrong. I knew I got it wrong, and I said I would go back and re-write it, and I asked if you could just listen to the song. When I wrote the lyrics, they didn't have a lyric video up, but now Praise Be! They have one out. So I will re-write the lyrics so please don't get mad. But I know some of you are mad because I was gone with no updates but…. I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Austin's POV…**

I woke up with excitement in me! I knew I was doing a good thing today! I jumped out of bed and ran into Ally's room but she wasn't there. Did they come back? Did someone take her again?

"Ally!" I called from the top of the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called. I sighed in relief then I walked down there.

"Hey beautiful, whatcha making?" I asked her while I put my arms around her and my head on her shoulder.

"Omelets." She said with a smile.

"What?!" I gasped in shocked.

"I was just joking silly! I'm making pancakes!" She said with a laugh.

"Well I should be the one cooking since what has happened this last week or so." I tell her while getting the supplies out of her hands.

"Ok, if you insist but I'll be on the couch if you need me." She said then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, so how do I do this? Oh yea I know I'll just order over the phone." I whispered to myself enough for her not to hear.

**After breakfast…**

"Wow, that was great Austin!" Ally said while taking the plates from the breakfast I "made".

"You must admit I'm a great cook." I said while getting on the counter.

"I must admit you left the bill for The Pancake Place by the sink." She said with a laugh, showing me the receipt.

"Dang it! You caught me!" I said while getting off the counter.

"I knew you didn't make them when I noticed there was strawberries in my pancakes and we don't have strawberries since Elliot's allergic." She said look at me.

"Since when is Elliot allergic to strawberries?" I ask leaving the dining room.

"Since when did I give you permission to change the subject?" She asked me.

"Since.." I was going to say then picked her up and ran up the stairs.

"Austin! Austin put me down!" Ally kept saying while hitting my back.

"Passengers we have made our stop." I said while slowly letting Ally down in her room.

"Thank you and now why are we up here?" She asks while crossing her arms.

"Because I want you to put." I say while looking in her drawer. "This on." I continue while showing her her swimsuit.

"You want me to put my swimsuit on for no reason?" She asks.

"Well I would like that." I say daydreaming but then she hits me. "But I'm taking you to our beach." I say then wink.

"That sounds nice so get out so I can change." She says while pushing me out of her room.

"I'll be changing too!" I yell thru her door.

**When they are done changing and getting ready…**

"You ready Austin?" Ally asked while holding her beach bag.

"Does this answer your question?" I say then come running in and grabbing her waist.

"Austin! Really?!" She yelled.

**A/N: So heyyy! XD I decided to make the Auslly "chapter" into 3 parts now because I wanted to treat you! So I left you at a cliffy and I know this chapter is the shortest thing I've ever made but I will be updating later! So yea, and I promise! I swear! *Internet pinky promise* But back to what I was talking about! I'm doing this 'special' for all my readers! My readers here and my OHL series readers! I wrote 6 different stories (All Austin & Ally stories) and each have ONE chapter. You lucky duckies have to read them and review, favorite, follow and vote on my profile to see which one I will continue this summer and the others I will have to wait to continue. I'm doing this for 1: to get more readers and 2: because I'm sadly ending Running Away THIS month. Its ending on chapter 18. But I will be continuing this story in the near future thou, like in a '4 years after' prospective. I'll tell you more when we get to chapter 17. So here are the names of the stories I will be uploading! **

1|) In The Back Of The Taxi Cab

2|) All Around The World

3|) Keep Away From That Girl

4|) Now You Know About Us

5|) Love Letters From Me to You

6|) Falling In The Wrong Hands

**So those are the lovely titles! I will be uploading this week! So keep an eye out for them! **

_**Keep rockin' & writin'! **_**And eat strawberries! (Unless your allergic like Elliot ;) )**

**Lots of Love, and See you soon! ~minnieami11**


End file.
